bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Metal Mimic
Metal Mimic About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary I, Zel-I mean Linathan, give special thanks to the Anonymous Summoner who requested the Metal Mimic. I know it took a while for his spotlight to show up, but a spotlight is better than not having one! We are talking about the Metal Mimic! If you thought that the Golden God was amazing, wait until you read this spotlight. The Metal Mimic blows your mind! When he was released in Global, the Metal Mimic had no use in terms of evolving units, but his high Def was something! Remember the bug that caused the Aegis Cloak to increase your unit's Def by 330% without meeting any conditions? 45995 Def? Crazy, right? But that's not important for now. As genderless as this little fellow is, I'm still going to refer to it as a he. Mimics have souls, right? Without further ado, let's use the Metal Mimic as an evolution material--I mean as a unit! Leader Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Brave Burst. Super Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Super Brave Burst. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 1/10 Metal Mimic has a 2 BC Drop Check on his normal attack. This amount is really low, but better than nothing, right? If I'm missing something here, feel free to comment below. Stats Score: 2/10 Why does the Metal Mimic get a 2 and not a 1? It's because of his Def. It's currently the best in the game. Most of the damage that the Metal Mimic will be receiving is 1 damage. However, you have to take hit combos into consideration as a 20-hit combo attack can one shot the Metal Mimic. Ignore Def also one-shots the Metal Mimic. In terms of typing, my type preference for Metal Mimic is... Any type is equally effective to use. Usefulness Score: 2/10 In all seriousness, the Metal Mimic works well with a number of units. He has the potential to deal over 1 million damage with his normal attack. Want to know how to accomplish this? Bring in a team like this: * Frolic Emperor Kira (Lead) * Metal Mimic * Earth Legend Lance * Magma Twin-Pike Claire * Any Unit * Frolic Emperor Kira (Friend) With Lance's UBB, your units will boost their Atk relative to 100% of their Def. This means that the Metal Mimic's Atk will become 10665. This becomes even higher with Def buffs or boosts from BB/SBB/UBB and Spheres, respectively. Want to see the damage output? Give this a watch. However, the Metal Mimic dies very easily so it's very hard to use him. Conclusion Total Score: 1.7/10 Oh Metal Mimic... why must you be so hard to find on Wednesdays? Why must you require a Metal Ghost, a Metal King, and a Metal God to evolve to this form? Honestly, even though I scored you higher than the Golden God, I prefer my Golden God squad. How about you? Vote below! If you were to make a mono-unit squad, which one would you want to make? A team of Golden Gods! A team of Metal Mimics! A team of Frogs! A team of Imps! A team of Ziz! A team of Eric! Comment below on what you think of the Metal Mimic! Do you find them annoying to farm? Are you glad they're going to be easier to get with the Achievement System coming soon to Global? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Creator Maxwell *Golden God *Nice Burny Category:Blog posts